Twice Upon a Time
by Forgotten Moments
Summary: Twice upon a time, there were two strangers... / "I'm sorry, what? I think I heard you wrong. Cause I just heard you say me and Kim should get married," / "We're literally strangers to each other, but we're strangers getting married. And well, maybe, this relationship can be the one in a million that's real." / AU/OOC KICK


**Twice Upon a Time**

By Forgotten Moments

* * *

"JACKSON, your father wants you in his office," a somewhat elderly woman said. She placed her weathered hands on her hips and had on a disapproving frown as she waited for Jack to unglue himself from his phone.

"Can't you see I'm busy, Maria?" He sneered, but shoved his phone into his back pocket anyway. He fell back onto his bed and turned his back to the nanny.

"Office, now, Jackson," she ordered with a piercing glare that Jack sadly didn't get the pleasure of seeing. "You wouldn't want to disappoint your father, would you, boy?" That did the trick. Jack tensed up and got up, slowly walking out the door.

"That was low, Maria," he hissed as he passed by. His 6'0 frame towered over the small women, but the glare she gave him made up for her lack of height.

"Just go, Jackson. Your father, he's waiting." Jack growled at her once more before storming through the maze of corridors.

It wasn't long before he was standing in front of the large double doors leading to his dad's office. He knocked and the muffled voices on the other side stopped. There was a faint "come in" from his dad. Jack popped his head in, making sure he was allowed in.

"You called, Dad?" He asked, stepping inside. The lavishly furnished room was occupied by two others besides his dad. The first one was a man around his father's age, maybe slightly younger, late 30s, perhaps. He was cleanly shaven with a head full of graying blonde hair. His green eyes sparkled with mischief, the crinkles around his eyes signaled he was a man that smiled and laughed a lot. He sat in the seat across from his dad, the only thing between them was his dad's cluttered desk.

The next guest was a beautiful blonde girl, most likely his age, 17. Her blonde locks were loosely curled and her bangs were pinned back to keep it out of her face. Her sun kissed skin made her doe eyes pop and made her even more beautiful. She was curled up on the black leather sofa pushed to the front of the fireplace.

"Ah, Jackson, come in, come in," his dad beckoned. He waved at the man and the girl. "I want you to meet our guests. This is John Crawford, the current headmaster and owner of the Royal Academy of Performing Arts and this young lady is daughter, Kimberly."

"It's Kim, sir," she cut in. Jack's dad threw his head back and laughed.

"Of course, of course, Jackson, this is Kim." Jack gave the blonde a small smile as she gave him a once over, but unlike other girls, she wasn't checking him out, it was more like she was sizing him up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Crawford, Kim," he said with a polite smile. Mr. Crawford gave Jack a quick look and stuck his hand out which Jack took in a firm handshake.

"Nice boy you have here, Kyle." His dad accepted the compliment.

"Jackson, why don't you show Kimberly, around," his dad suggested. The look he gave him showed that it was more like a command.

"We'll have a great time, Dad," he replied. Jack gave Kim a hand to help her up, which she accepted. As she stood up, her brown truffle dress swished around at her knees. Jack led her out the room, saying a quick goodbye to both dads. The moment the door closed, Jack dropped Kim hands and shoved them into the pockets of his low-slung jeans.

"What a gentleman," Kim drawled. Jack shrugged carelessly and walked down the hallway, not even checking if the blonde was following. They walked in silence accept for the soft thuds as Jack's gold high tops made contact with the marble floor and the clicking of Kim's cream colored, lace up boots.

The two teens wandered aimlessly for seemingly forever before they arrived at the Brewer family's private library. They were greeted by a tall, ginger man dressed to the nines. Kim reckoned he was probably at 20 years old max.

"My, my, Jackson, I would've have never thought you'd come in here on your own free will. And who's the lovely lady with you?" He asked in a heavy Scottish accent. Jack glared at him.

"Shut it, Clyde," he hissed as he jumped onto one of the sofas and pulled his phone out. Kim rolled her eyes at Jack's attitude. She then turned to the ginger with a smile on her face.

"I'm Kim Crawford."

"You mean the daughter of John and Scarlett Crawford?" Kim nodded. "Well, it's an honor to meet you. I love all of your parents' works! There are so beautiful and passionate!" Clyde gushed.

"Quit it, Clyde. She's too young for you," Jack piped in, in a monotone voice. The ginger's face turned as red as his hair as he whispered a quite "excuse me" and quickly walked away. Kim whipped around to face the smirking brunet; her face was red from both anger and embarrassment.

"You're such a jackass!" She screeched. Jack hummed in a distracted manner as his fingers continued to fly across the keyboard. Kim glared and ripped his phone out of his hand.

"Hey! Give that back, Blondie," he growled. Kim shook her head and shoved the phone in the pocket of her brown jacket.

"Not a chance, Jackass," she retorted before pivoting on her heel and stomping out the library. Jack gave out an aggravated sigh and followed Kim.

"I'm not joking, Blondie. Give me my damn phone back!" Kim shot him a glared.

"Not until you apologize for being a total prick!" She shrieked. Jack snarled in anger and grabbed Kim by her wrist, violently yanking her back. Kim spun around from the force and came face to face to Jack's chest. She looked up and cursed the fact she was a whole head shorted than he was. Jack noticed as well and his scowl was replaced by an arrogant smirk.

"Give me back my phone. Now, Kimberly!"

"Not until you apologize!" Jack scoffed in distaste.

"Not in a million years."

"I guess you'll never get your phone back, then!"

"Kim," he said in a low, warning tone.

"What?"

"Give me my phone, now!"

"Or else what? You're going to hurt me?" She shot back.

"I'd never hit a girl, no matter how annoying they are," he sneered. "But then again," he trailed off. Kim's honey eyes narrowed even more,

"I swear to god, if you finish that sentence, I will personally rip your eyes out and shove them down your throat, so you'll get front row seats when I tear you inside out!"

"Creative, Blondie," he praised in a mocking tone. "If only it wasn't an empty threat!" Kim glared and quick as lightning, her fist shot out towards his face. Jack just barely escaped he impact by catching her fist. Both teens' eyes widened as they stood staring at the other. "Where'd you learn to do that?" He asked a few heartbeats later.

"Uh, 11 years of karate," she said. "What about you? How'd you, you know?" She gestured towards his hand still clutching her fist tightly. They blushed lightly and Jack immediately dropped the blonde's hand.

"I got lucky, I guess," he muttered, looking to the side. Kim just kept starring at him in disbelief,

"You're lying," she stated. "Tell me, please. That wasn't luck, it was skill. You're reflexes are crazy fast!"

"No, they're not. I just got lucky," he insisted, urging the blonde to believe him. Kim slowly nodded her head as Jack let out a sigh of relief. But a blink of an eye later, Kim had dropped down to the ground, putting her weight on her arms as she swung her legs under Jack. He quickly performed a Webster, narrowly avoiding the kick. As his feet hit the ground, he turned towards the smirking face of Kim Crawford and groaned.

"Fine, 13 years of karate, more so extreme martial arts," he admitted.

"I'm impressed, Jack. Teach me something?" She suggested. Jack smiled, his phone temporarily forgotten.

"Sure."

* * *

"Jackson, Kimberly, you fathers want you. Office," Maria said. She stood at the entrance to the built in dojo watching Jack demonstrate one of his bo staff routines to Kim.

"I'm busy, Maria," Jack said, gesturing to Kim. Maria propped her hands on her hips again, looking as fierce as ever.

"You're father. Wouldn't want to let him down, right?" She baited. Jack straightened up and propped the staff against the wall.

"Fine, let's go Kim. You're dismissed, Maria," he said, helping the blonde down from the pile of mats she was sitting on.

"You know, you could be nicer to her," Kim suggested as they walked towards Jack's dad's office. Jack shrugged and continued walking. "C'mon, Jack. She just wants the best for you. Stop giving her such a hard time."

"Whatever," he muttered. Jack picked up the pace as the office came into view and opened the door for the blonde. She gave him a silent thank you and continued inside.

"Dad, Mr. Crawford, you wanted to talk to us?" Jack asked. He stood behind Kim and placed his hand at the small of her back and gave her a small push towards the extra chair next to the one her dad was sitting on.

"Yes, yes. We came across some old documents and well, they were interesting," he trailed off. The teens urged him to continue. John picked up on where Kyle left off.

"It seems as if you two are supposed to get, well, married." Everything stopped as both teens processed the information.

"I'm sorry, what? I think I heard you wrong. Cause I just heard you say me and Kim should get married," Jack said.

"It's Kim and I, hun." Jack gave her a perplexed look.

"Why are you referring to yourself in second person?" Kim had to resist a face palm as Jack let a playful smirk escaped.

"Ugh, forget it, Jack," she said with a wave of her hand. "Back to the problem on hand; are you serious? I have to marry him? Why?"

"Well, Kimberly, your grandfather, Antonio, made a promise to Jackson's grandfather, Marcus. Marcus had done him a favor, which is still unknown, and as payment, Antonio said that his firstborn daughter shall marry Marcus' first born son, but the problem was they both had only daughters. So, it's you two who are getting married," Kyle finished.

"Wait, hold on, what you're saying is that we're getting married, and that's final? There's no way we can get out of this?" Kim asked in a worried tone. Kyle and John both nodded with apologetic expressions.

"Wait, what about a divorce? And once we turn 18, don't we get a say on this?" Jack suggested. Kyle shook his head.

"That's the problem. The documents said there can be no divorce, but at the same time, once you're both 18, you guys are your own people. It's complicated."

"So, bottom line is, we're getting married, end of story," Kim stated. The adults nodded. "Ugh, fine. But I'm not marrying him until he proposes," Kim said, jerking a thumb to point at Jack.

"Kimberly Crawford, would you do me the great honor of being my wife and to spend the rest of eternity together. Will you marry me?" He proposed; his voice laced with heavy sarcasm.

"Try again, hun," she answered before getting up and exiting the room. "I'm telling mommy about this, Daddy!" John groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Carrie is going to kill me." Kyle chuckled. He then turned towards Jack and gave him a pointed look.

"Jackson, treat Kim right, okay. It's not every day you find a girl like her," he said. Jack nodded with a soft smile playing at his lips.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"When am I not?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Mom," he said in between muffled coughs.

"Honestly, Jack, please take care of my little princess. She isn't as tough as she acts," John asked in a serious manner, his voice stern. Jack nodded again.

"I promise."

"That's great. Kim might need a shoulder to lean on later. She still needs to break up with her boyfriend. Good riddance, too. I never did like that Brad guy." Jack couldn't help but smirk at John's opinion of Kim's soon to be ex-boyfriend. Does this make him a bad person? Nope.

"I'm going to go find Kim, now," he said, waving a quick goodbye.

"Pick up a ring along the way, Jackson!"

* * *

"Jack? What you doing here?" Kim asked, getting up from her canopy bed to greet Jack standing in front of her bedroom.

"You know, thought it be nice to see my fiancé," he said with a smile as he threw himself onto the bed.

"What fiancé? I don't remember getting proposed to," Kim asked in a teasing voice, sitting with her bad against the headboard. Jack shifted to rest his head on her lap as she ran her hand through his hair. Jack laughed.

"Just wait, Kimmy."

"You know, it really is amazing. If someone came up to me and told me I was going to be marrying Jack Brewer 2 hours ago, I probably would've driven them to the hospital," she joked as Jack threw his head back and laughed again.

"And to think, you called me a prick and a jackass not 2 hours ago and now you're telling me to propose," he added.

"This world is pretty messed up."

_Cause I wanna wrap you up,  
Wanna kiss your lips,  
I wanna to make you feel wanted,  
And I wanna call you mine,  
Wanna hold your hand forever,  
Never let you forget,  
Yeah, I want to make you feel wanted…._

Kim's phone rang, jolting the two teens. She picked it up and glanced at the caller ID to see Brad and a picture of him hugging her from behind with her in his football jersey. Jack scowled at the phone.

"You know you're going to have to delete every picture you have of him, right?" Jack growled. Kim rolled her eyes.

"We're not even dating and you're already possessive."

"Later, Kimmy, just wait a little longer," he teased. "Put it on speaker."

"Fine, fine," she said, clicking the answer button and then switching it to speaker phone, holding it between her and Jack. "Hey, Brad."

"_Hey, Kimmy, I just wanted to hear your beautiful voice."_ Kim giggled as Jack rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Aw, you're such a sweetheart," Kim cooed. Jack nudged her to tell her to quit flirting.

"_I try. Hey, hold on for a sec."_ And with that, the call ended, leaving both Kim and Jack confused. A few seconds later, Kim's phone started to ring again.

_Brad Wolfe would like FaceTime_

Kim clicked the accept button and soon, the face of a blonde haired, brown eyes boy appeared.

"_Sorry about that. I wanted to see your beautiful face, too."_ Brad squinted at the screen. _"Who's the guy with you?"_

"Brad, this is Jack. Jack, Brad," Kim introduced.

"'_Sup, bro. Hey Kim, listen, I was thinking, how about a date tonight?"_ Kim froze as a cocky smirk appeared on Jack's face.

"Um, there's something I need to tell you, Brad," Kim began. "You see, Jack's my, uh…."

"Fiancé," Jack finished.

"_What? Kim! What the hell, what's going on?"_ He screamed through the screen.

"Brad, I'm sorry. It's been arranged for years. I just found out a few hours ago. I'm so sorry. I never led you on, okay. And I don't have much of a choice but to break up with you," Kim whispered.

"_But, Kim,"_ he hesitantly began. _"You know what? Never mind! Go and run off with the little prick! See if I care!"_ He yelled once more before ending the call. Kim tossed her phone to the side and leaned threw her head back. Jack shifted so Kim's head was on his chest and his arms were wrapped around her.

"Jack, I've never really liked Brad, but it still hurts," Kim mumbled. The brunet placed two fingers under her chin and lifted her face to make eye contact.

"Hey, you don't need Brett."

"Brad."

"Whatever. You don't need him, you have me. And we're literally strangers to each other, but we're strangers getting married. And well, maybe, this relationship can be the one in a million that are real," he soothed. Kim smiled and soon, their faces were getting closer and closer until their lips met.

It was soft and gentle, each a little shy to do much more, but it was perfect. A few seconds later, they parted, out of breath.

"Wow," Kim breathed. Jack laughed and pecked Kim on the lips.

"I know, I'm pretty amazing," Jack said, his cocky personality seeping in once more.

"Way to ruin the moment, Jackson." Jack laughed again.

"We can always have another, Kimmy." He gathered her into her arms as the connected their lips once more.

"Mmm, this is nice," she mumbled against the brunet's lips.

* * *

"I can't believe you, John! How could you do this to Kim?" A blonde woman shouted at her husband. Her hazel eyes were dark with anger.

"C'mon, Carrie, Jack is a nice young man who knows how to treat a lady," he persuaded.

"I know Jack's mother and Jack has a reputation, John. He's a heartbreaker. I'm not saying he's a bad kid; I've met him once before, a gentleman. But it's Kim I'm worried about. She always said when she's grown up; she would marry the man she loves," she yelled, stomping up the marble steps.

"Carrie, I know your worried, but what-," John got cut off when his wife opened their daughter's bedroom door to see Jack there. The two teens were locked in a tight embraced and asleep with smiles on their faces. "Told you so," he said, teasing his wife.

"Shut up, don't wake them. Aw, this is too cute. John, get the camera! Our little Kimmy is getting married!" She squealed quietly. John huffed.

"Women and their mood swings. Impossible," he muttered.

"Did you say something, John?" Carries asked din a dangerous tone.

"Nothing, dear," he responded quickly, scared.

"Smart move, hun. Now get the camera!"

* * *

Kim slowly fluttered her eyes opened as she awoke. Her eyes completely open and she was greeted by the sleeping face of her soon to be fiancé, you know, once he proposes. She shifted slightly, careful to not wake the tired boy, and snuggled even closer to the boy. She placed her hands on his hard torso as his arms wrapped themselves around her petite waist instinctively. Kim sighed and just before she lost conscious, she thought to herself, _I could get use to this_.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kickin' It, Heart Attack by Demi Lovato, or Wanted by Hunter Hayes.

**Author's Note:** Hi? Don't hurt me, please! I know I'm a lousy updater. I disgust myself. But, I couldn't resist when this title popped into my head. The story actually came out differently than I expected, but, hey, what can you do? Well, I hope you guys don't hate me too much.

This chapter was sort of fluffy I guess, but this isn't how the story is going to stay. Nope, this is the easy part, now, to stir up some drama. Man, this is going to be fun.

Some of you might think I stole this from some brilliant authors such as My Forced Marriage by JKKick123 and Something Pronounced L-O-V-E by Princess-Girl12, but I assure you, that's not what I'm doing. I'm going to make my own, just you guys wait.

_**Cause I don't want to fall in love…**_

_-Forgotten Moments_


End file.
